


The Bat hits the Ground in a Loud Thud

by KomaedaClear



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaedaClear/pseuds/KomaedaClear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something terrible happened and now Max has to deal with it. Very short fanfic just for the fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bat hits the Ground in a Loud Thud

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Here is a thing I did.  
> Terribly written i now but its just to prepare everyone for my next biggest work involving Paranatural. After chapter 11 of pot of flowers it will be posted. get ready.

It was after a raid. Everything was fine at first. The group got all the supplies they needed, including two first aid kits, blankets, ammo, and non-perishable food items. They were in groups of two: Max and Isaac, Ed and Isabel, Jeff and Cody. Isaac had decided to check out the small broom closet while Max examined some broken snow globes. After that, it went to hell. They all managed to escape the horde, of course, but that first gunshot heard from inside the broom closet had brought them inside the store.

Everyone had gathered behind a very large house. They had lost the horde only by running, and Isabel was the first to recover from exhaustion.

“What the hell were you thinking?” she screamed at Isaac. Her hair was cut short at the start, as to stop it from being grabbed, and it fell lightly on her shoulders. Softly. “You know guns make noise! One of us could have died, or worse, got bit!”

Ed tried to calm her down by putting a hand on her shoulder. “Isabel, it was a mistake.”

She shook angrily as Max stood up to defend Isaac. “No one died or got bit, Isabel. Leave him alone!” He had his bat in his hand, bloody from fending off a zombie.

Isaac was still sitting against the house. He was holding his arm tightly, shaking. Cody was the first to notice the blood surrounding his hand.

“Isaac, are you okay?” he asked.

Isaac took his hand off, slowly. “I was bit,” he said, choking back tears.

Ed gasped. Isabel got her gun out. Jeff held Cody back, away from Isaac. Max shot his arms up, trying to block Isabel from him.

Isaac stayed slumped down. “I’m sorry.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

“I’m sorry, okay? I walked in and the zombie bit me. I panicked and I already had my gun out and I shot it.” He locked eyes with Max for a moment before looking at Isabel. “I’m sorry I put you guys in danger.”

Max began crying. “You can’t be serious. Don’t apologize for something you couldn’t have prevented!”

Isaac shook his head. “I’m sorry, Max. Everyone.” He paused as he took a deep, shaky breath. “I’m even more of a danger to you guys. Please, shoot me before I turn.”

Max almost dropped. “We don’t have to shoot you. There has to be another way!”

“There isn’t!” Isaac shouted. He lowered his voice, remembering the horde. “Please shoot me, Max. I need you to do it.” His eyes pleaded with Max.

Max looked down, tears dropping from his face onto the ground. Rain began falling as well, and got heavier in a matter of seconds. He just stared as he got soaked. He thought he saw a flash of lightning just before he turned on his heel and began walking. He couldn’t do it.

“Please!” Isaac shouted at him. He reached a hand out as he cried. “You have to do it, Max! Before I turn!”

 

Thunder rolled overhead as Max stopped walking. He was surrounded by woods just behind the house. He thought he could still hear Isaac crying for him to shoot. Max stood there, staring at his feet, his bat still in hand. The trees shook as wind blew and rain pelted his clothes. Gray clouds covered the sky, getting darker as they got thicker. Sound of rain hitting the metal bat echoed in the air, and seemed to stop for a matter of seconds as Max heard Isaac cry out, and a bang.

Then that was it.

The bat hit the ground in a loud thud as Max fell to his knees and hung his head back as he cried.


End file.
